


Warmth

by littlebutter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebutter/pseuds/littlebutter
Summary: Love confessions by Derek Hale
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Warmth

Derek’s never had this before. Then again, he had never met anyone like Stiles before.

With Kate, sex was always fast and hard, rough and… cold. Sex was even like that with other people he fucked in New York. It was dirty and to the point. It was in their cars or motel rooms, the alley behind the bar. They prepped themselves, he wouldn't touch them more than necessary. He wouldn’t let them take off their tops because the thought of their bare skin made his skin crawl. He hadn’t even kissed anyone since Kate. She thought he was amusing, naive, hopeless by wanting intimacy. After he realized that, he stopped kissing her.

Being with Stiles though, was anything but distant. Stiles used the natural warmth he had in his soul to make Derek feel loved. Stiles wanted intimacy, wanted Derek to have and feel it too. Derek thought it was impossible to have that kind of sex. ‘Making love’? It was what they said in movies, it wasn’t real; real sex wasn’t like that.

But apparently it was, because it was like that with Stiles…

“Baby? You there?” Stiles said looking down at him with a soft smile. God, he was so beautiful.

“Yeah, I’m here. Sorry.” He leaned up to bump his nose with Stiles’.

“No need to be, Der.” Combing his fingers through Derek’s dark locks of hair, scratching the scalp lightly. “Want to stop? Talk about it?”

After a long moment of staring into honey eyes, feeling the held safe space between them, Derek says, “I just–” He’s going to say it. He wants to say it. Has wanted to say it for months now. Deep breath in and out. 

“I…” In and out. “I love you. I love you, Stiles and I trust you. You just– you've become everything to me, Stiles. ”

He's known… forever, about the mates situation at least.

He knew when he saw Stiles in the woods that day with Scott. He knew from just looking at him that he was special, from his sharp whisky colored eyes and that lovely pale skin. He was the most gorgeous human being Derek had ever seen.

Then the day when Stiles had come into the police cruiser, reeking of fear and slight arousal, but more than anything of just Stiles. Jesus, it was intoxicating. Of gardenias and fresh cut grass. He smelled heavenly, of home and prosperity.

Now they’ve been together for almost seven months and Derek just couldn't hold it in any longer, as scared as he was.

Stiles looks like he just couldn’t be more star struck the second Derek said the words. Slack jawed and doe eyed; but Derek doesn’t know if it’s a good shocked face or a bad one. Then, all of a sudden, Stiles’ lips are pressed against his in a fierce, bruising kiss. One that makes every bone in Derek’s muscular body melt and his heart speed up. It's amazing, like almost everything Stiles does.

As Stiles stopped, looking into Derek's eyes with so much love and happiness it should have been overwhelming if it hadn't been exactly what Derek was feeling too.  
"Oh god, I love you too, Der. I love you so much." 

Then, as if he knew the lore himself, he probably looked it up ages ago, he bends down and whispers into Derek's ear, "Let me claim you. Let me bite you and fill you up, Derek, mark you from the inside. You're mine, let me make it official, Der."

Derek can feel the magic humming in Stiles's body, like the first few seconds of getting in a steaming shower, the water beating against your skin. Stiles knows exactly what to say, what to do, how to make his body sing.

"Yes. Please, Stiles."

Stiles is panting as he bends, placing his face into Derek's shoulder while sliding his hands down Derek's chest to his hips, completely bypassing his rock hard cock.

"I will, I will, Baby. I'm gonna make you mine." Stiles says pressing a dry finger to Derek's tight hole.


End file.
